1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vacuum cleaner with a handle and adapter which accommodates the end region of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe on one end and the pipe socket of the handle on its other end, and is coupled to the pipe via a detachable locking means, via electrical couplings there being an electrically conductive connection from the nozzle on the free end of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, via the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, the adapter, the handle, and the flexible vacuum hose to the power supply of the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of Related Art
This type of vacuum cleaner has been used in the United States for a long time and is in use. In the vacuum cleaner according to the prior art, the adapter is formed of a plastic strip which extends positively under the lower part of the end region of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe and which projects with an extension which is U-shaped in cross section over the end of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, and is provided with a plug for coupling to the socket part on the handle in the crosspiece region of the U-shaped cross section. The plug is connected to a coiled electrical line which extends along the vacuum cleaner suction pipe. The adapter is attached permanently with several rivets to the end region of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe. If this adapter is exposed to bending or impact forces, for example, when placed abruptly on the floor or when the vacuum cleaner suction pipe is improperly coupled or supported, the adapter can break off, with the result that, then, not only the adapter, but the complete vacuum cleaner suction pipe must be replaced by a new one.
Furthermore, European Patent Application EP 0 733 336 A2 and corresponding U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,551,731 and 5,472,346 disclose a different type of vacuum cleaner in which the adapter is connected integrally to the handle, and at the same time, forms both part of the handle and also part of the vacuum cleaner suction pipe which is connected to it and which is divided into several component vacuum cleaner suction pipes via locking means and is interconnected via several locking means. In the case of breakage of the adapter on the handle, the entire handle with the pipe socket and the hose located on it must be replaced.